


begging for it

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: Skin is a Language [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow jobs and threats of face slapping, Light Feminization, M/M, Spanking, Vague Non-Stop Verse, let's face it- if you haven't picked up on Alex being genderqueer yet that's not my fault, mentions of Alex/Burr, mentions of Alex/John Laurens, of John Laurens/Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Aaron,” Lafayette murmurs, their foreheads pressed together as he continues to massage that spot. “Is quite aware of what a naughty girl you have been.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh god- Alex hadn’t considered that Lafayette might tell Aaron about him and John goofing off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No need for concern, ma petite.” Funny, how Laf saying that doesn’t make him feel any better. “Everything I shall do to you will be with his express permission.”  </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	begging for it

It’s John’s fault, really.

He’s the one who likes to use him to tease Lafayette. Who likes to pin him within eyesight, teeth sharp against his pulse point. Encourage him to sing and writhe. If it isn’t that, it’s John’s hand down the front of his jeans, body propping him against the counter. Always just before Lafayette is set to come back home, so that he finds Alex hard and gasping.

Part of him knows it’s wrong letting John use him like this. Knows that maybe he should be disturbed by this game-

but he can’t stop thinking about it either. Of the things that John whispers in his ear- the things they could do to him together. Of the ways that John and Lafayette could take him apart.

Today is even relatively innocent. John’s just run back to classes when Lafayette comes in, so he’s not even being touched. Though he is horny, considering he’s been teased all morning. 

All he does is loop his arms around Lafayette’s neck, dress covered erection pressing into the man’s thigh, face buried in his chest. 

It isn’t his fault that Lafayette smells good. The mixture of his cologne and his natural musk, Alex nuzzles into it, body pressing closer.

That feels good too. Friction for his poor weeping hard on. Not a doubt in his mind that Lafayette can feel it through three thin layers of fabric. Lafayette’s slacks, his dress, the panties that were already wet when John left.

“Little Alex-” There’s warning in that tone, but Alex has never been good at heeding warnings.

Flutters his eyelashes instead, leaning back just enough to look up at Laf with his most innocent look. Licks his lips, as if preparing to say something.

Gasps when he ends up pressed against the wall instead, Lafayette’s thigh supporting his weight.

A direct reminder of how strong Laf is. How much bigger he is than Alex.

Lafayette’s breath is warm across his face and Alex swallows, suddenly aware of the situation he’s in. That maybe, just maybe, his response to realizing his friend was attracted to him shouldn’t have been to endlessly tease him.

Especially considering it’s Lafayette and Laf isn’t exactly used to not getting his way. “Aaron-”

The word falls away into a moan as he’s ruthlessly kissed. Lafayette doesn’t pull back until Alex’s mouth is swollen, and he seemingly only lets up then so that he can watch Alex’s face as he pushes Alex’s skirt up.

One skilled hand grips him through his panties, and Alex expects more of the same when it slides inside.

But Lafayette seems more interested in what’s under his cock, fingers pressing pointedly at the small stretch of sensitive skin behind his balls.

“Aaron,” Lafayette murmurs, their foreheads pressed together as he continues to massage that spot. “Is quite aware of what a naughty girl you have been.”

Oh god- Alex hadn’t considered that Lafayette might tell Aaron about him and John goofing off.

“No need for concern, ma petite.” Funny, how Laf saying that doesn’t make him feel any better. “Everything I shall do to you will be with his express permission.”

It’s the last thing that Lafayette says before Alex is picked up and all but tossed over his shoulder. Dropped on the bed, Alex watches as Laf undoes the buttons on his shirt.

Goes to pull his own dress off when Lafayette presses him back onto the bed. “You will do as I say and nothing else.”

Fuck. That shouldn’t be so hot, but Alex nods. Doesn’t even try to sit back up as Lafayette continues to undress.

The next thing that Lafayette says is an off handed ‘hold these’ as he pushes Alex’s thighs to his chest, and Alex complies.

Bites back a complaint that it would be more effective without the panties. It’s not his role to question right now.

It’s his job to obey.

“What is your word, ma petite?”

When he doesn’t answer immediately, Lafayette swats his now exposed ass. “If you wish for things to end. What is your word?”

“Virginia.” Later, if there is a later, he’ll come up with something that doesn’t belong to him and Aaron, but put on the spot it’s the best he can do.

Lafayette hums, massages Alex’s ass. “And limits?”

It isn’t that Alex can’t think of any, but he can’t think of any that aren’t obvious. Somehow asking Lafayette not to murder him in bed, or break his bones, feels a little out of place. When he says that he trusts Laf, the man raises an eyebrow. “And if I were to slap your pretty face?”

A limit. Lafayette expects him to say that’s a limit, it’s obvious from his tone. He’s pressing against an edge to prove a point- but-

Alex shivers as Lafayette’s expression darkens. “Interesting.”

The skin on his thighs is sensitive as Lafayette drags his nails down them.

“You have been very naughty, ma petite. Even your Aaron agrees.” Shame bubbles inside of him, but he’s surprised to note that it doesn’t take away from his arousal. “He agrees that you should be punished.”

The first hit is more sound than pain, but by strike six, Alex is squirming. Doesn’t quite know if he wants to move toward or away from that relentless hand.

Wishes, vaguely, that he was over Laf’s knee. 

A particularly hard strike causes him to drop his legs and he expects to be chastised for his failure. Lafayette strokes his cheek with one large thumb instead and when he slips it into Alex’s mouth, Alex can taste the saltiness of his tears.

Alex whines as Laf strokes his cock, touch too light through fabric to be satisfying. Lafayette doesn’t increase the pressure, though, just keeps up with the same maddening tease. “I ought to send you home like this, after all the times you have left me in a similar state.”

Confirmation that he had an effect is delicious. Can’t help but wonder if Laf’s ever punished Laurens. Knows it would be different, John’s face driven into the carpet, a strap across the back.

A hand around his throat.

A hand in his own hair yanks him from his thoughts as Lafayette drags him off the bed and onto his knees.

This is a familiar position and he reaches out to undo the man’s slacks only to freeze when Lafayette tuts. “I do not think I have said you may touch.”

He can’t be thinking of not letting Alex, can he?

With Alex’s eyes on him, Lafayette undoes his own pants. Steps out of them and his boxers, folding them slowly, obviously in no hurry. Turns away from Alex to place them on a nearby chair, where he can see Laf’s shirt ended up as well.

Orderly.

The star of the show, Lafayette’s cock, is just as beautiful as Alex had imagined. Long and thick, but not enough to be intimidating. Lafayette curls his hand around it, stroking languidly. Pulls back his foreskin to show off the head and Alex, almost unconsciously, shuffles just a little bit closer.

Is stopped by an increasingly familiar tutting. “Oh no, little Alex. Not until you beg.”

“Please.” Lafayette can send him home hard, so long as he doesn’t send him home without a taste of that glorious cock. “I’ll make it so good for you. You can fuck my face. Make me gag on it. Just please let me touch you.”

Please.

“Hands behind your back.” Alex does so quickly, grasping his elbows and opening his mouth wide.

Lafayette’s cock is heavy on his tongue, even as the man presses forward at that same languid pace. A reminder that this is his show.

“How did you think this would end for you, little Alex?” Considering his mouth is full of cock, it’s a rhetorical question. “Did you think after all your teasing I would be gentle? Or did you dream of this? Of me taking what is mine?”

No. Alex never considered that Laf would be gentle. He closes his eyes and sucks, isn’t surprised when he’s rewarded with a clenched fist in his hair dragging him forward.

John’s not much of a talker during sex, not unless he’s taunting Alex. Madison is all soothing words.

“Mine,” Lafayette says as he forces his way into Alex’s throat.

“My pretty little girl,” he murmurs as Alex gasps for air before taking Lafayette’s cock back in his mouth.

“What do we say?” After he’s covered Alex’s face with his come.

Alex’s eyelashes are heavy with it, and he stares up at Lafayette through the pearly substance. “Yours.”

Lafayette chuckles, leans down, arm pulled back- Alex closes his eyes to brace for impact.

The pat against his cheek is gentle. “One day you will beg just as prettily for my hand across your face as you do my cock. Today is not that day.”

One day, Alex imagines, there will be nothing he hasn’t begged Lafayette for.


End file.
